Routers use a routing table to determine where to forward incoming data packets. For example, a router may refer to the routing table to determine the next network hop for an incoming IP packet. As the internet grows and routing becomes more complicated, greater demands are placed on both the size of router tables and the speed of look up. However, a large active memory for storing routes contributes significantly to the power consumption of the router.